Werewolf Pack Rankings
Werewolf pack rankings are the hierarchical castes by which some roleplayers choose to run the social structure of a pack of werewolves. As no such content is ever featured or approached in RuneScape, these rankings are based heavily, if not entirely, on the typical social hierarchy seen in real-world wolf packs. 'Alpha' The alpha is the leader of the pack, they try their best to keep up with what's going on within the pack. They see each of the pack members as family and make important decisions that reflect the growth and welfare of the pack. The alpha creates the rules for the pack and makes sure they are properly enforced. Alphas decide on ranking, courting, assessments, and banishment of werewolves. Another important responsibility of the alpha is to maintain the pack's hunting territory. The alpha calls group hunts and decides when and where to hunt, along with the betas and hunters. The alpha provides an emotional centre for the family and focuses for friendly feeling in the pack. One of the most important social functions of the alpha is to help maintain an even temper and bond of the family. During pack meetings, most issues will be discussed with the pack as a whole. The final decision will be made by the alpha after all opinions are heard by the pack members. The alphas have the final say so in everything, yet act only for the good of the pack. An alpha's mate is called a luna and is the female equal to the alpha. 'Beta' The Beta is Second in command. They are thought of as less important than the Alpha and Luna, but more important than the rest of the pack. They also lead the pack when the Alpha and Luna are away from the pack. 'Delta' The delta werewolf is a werewolf in training for beta position. They are third in rank to alpha and beta. Deltas do not hold the authority to call medium or large hunts. That is a privilege to only ranked alphas, betas, and hunters. Deltas usually become the next Beta after training is complete but one can remain Delta without moving to Beta position. When this is the case, if ever the current beta is removed from their rank, steps down, changes rank, or leaves the pack, the delta may take the place as the new beta at the alpha's request. Salutary This wolf is the herbal wolf. They heal and take care of the ill and injured. No magic or powers, just herbs and special medicines from resources. 'Sentinel' Sentinels are to ensure that the pack is safe by patrolling the territory and watching the movements of the surroundings. They are to make sure that no intruders enter the clearing. In doing so, it is a sentinel's responsibility to greet new visitors and learn why they are here and where they come from. Being in that position, it is the sentinel's job to make sure each new visitor that comes into the clearing has good intentions as well. When the sentinel is not present within the clearing or if there is none, the greeting responsibilities go to all adult pack members. Sentinels also make sure that the pack members keep themselves out of trouble, and that means no fights break out between visiting werewolves (or other pack members), warning them of the rules. After the warning, the sentinel may penalize continual aggressiveness or provoking werewolves out of the pack. If this does happen they are to report to their alpha and/or beta and inform them about what has occurred. Elder An elder is a werewolf with great experience and knowledge of werewolf packs. In the past, they may have held such high ranks as alpha and/or beta. They are sometimes older members who have decided to make the pack their final resting place. An elder's opinion is greatly respected throughout the pack, being adviser to both alphas and betas. They are asked to be role models to the pack, adults and cubs included, and also to visitors, showing them the way of the pack. They express maturity in their thoughts and actions during serious discussion or conflicts and help out where ever they can, supporting the pack through and through. The elder lingers in the background when it comes to pack affairs. 'Hunters' The hunters are those werewolves who are exceptionally skilled at tracking and hunting down prey. The hunters make sure that the pack has a full abundance of food. After large hunts, the lead hunter will alert the pack of the food available. Hunters lead the hunts along with the alpha and/or beta, directing the members on when it is their turn to charge at the prey. Two titles of hunter are the ambusher and tracker. These titles are given to those ranked hunters that are exceptionally skilled with certain hunting techniques. 'Scouts' Scouts are responsible for warning the pack of dangerous territory outside the clearing, if any. Scouts are mainly werewolves known by neighboring packs and visit around often. They stay in touch with other packs and keep friendly relations. They are to report any important changes to the alpha and beta. For example: if a new pack is formed, scouts are to find out who is the alpha or alphas and if the pack is peaceful. Another change includes the banishment of a certain werewolf from a pack; scouts are to find out who was banished from where and why. This job is important for other packs to stay in alliance and in understanding with another and to ensure the safety. 'Guardians' A wolf that shows interest and skill in caring for weakened pack mates. They also watch over the older or ill werewolves of the pack. The caretaker of the pack ensures when any werewolf is wounded, they recover properly not putting too much stress on their wounds. They serve as a support unit, and try to keep the pack in a healthy state. If they feel a werewolf is not strong or rested enough to hunt, they are to inform the alpha, beta, or hunter. Care taking does not mean healing; its means helping to survive, to watch over and make sure one does not further hurt themselves. A caretaker has to be stern to the wounded. Many werewolves will insist they are fine. A good caretaker needs to know what injuries are serious and what injuries can heal on their own. They need to make sure a wounded werewolf does not over exert itself. They need to be firm in having the wolf rest. 'Omegas and Pups' The omega of the pack is 2nd lowest ranking werewolf. The omega is usually a young werewolf that is very new to pack life and still learning, a wolf that has been lowered in rank due to wrong actions, or a re-evaluated werewolf (one who left the pack once and was accepted back into the pack at a later date). They are usually given the responsibilities of "puppy-sitter," watching over the pups during group hunts and making sure they don't wander into the forest. With the omega always watching over the pups, they sometimes teach the way of the pack and the hierarchy. They explain to the pups what is right and wrong, or safe and dangerous. Pups while low in rank have many social freedoms; their antics are tolerated by most of the members. Rogues Rogues are werewolves that have either been kicked out of their pack or left on their own free will. Rogues don't have a set appearance apart from in their wolf form, they have long fur. They also have a bad odour radiating from their bodies. Rogues can be good or bad. In some cases they are the reason for deaths. They might kill for vengeance. Or just because. They sometimes might even kill a whole herd of sheep eating only few of it. Some rogues are good. They don't intend on hurting other packs or people. They just generally want to live on their own. These types of rogue wolves are usually called lone wolves. Category:Werewolves Category:Custom Content